TMNG 2007
by G-Power
Summary: The Lotus Ninjas (Rafaela, Leona, Donatella, and Michelle) grow apart after their final defeat of Lady Shade. But when strange things are happening in New York City as ancient creatures threaten the world, the Lotus Ninjas must reunite as a team to save it.
1. Prologue

Four mystics…four sisters…naturally born in the world of New York. Named in a female version after the great Renaissance masters…and trained as kunoichis. They battled many creatures and foes before defeating their archenemy…Lady Shade.

But now a greater evil is poised to destroy their very brotherhood. An evil born 3000 years ago.

It was in that time that a warrior king named Yoatl led a brotherhood that fought side by side with one purpose: To conquer all the kingdoms of the world. Nothing could stand in their way…as they left a trail of destruction behind them. In his quest, the warrior learned of a constellation…known as the Stars of Kikan. Every 3000 years, the stars would align…opening a portal to a world of unknown power.

He became immortal…but at a price.

His brotherhood was turned to stone. And upon the portal's opening, 13 monsters were released into our world.

The warrior king was left to eternally walk the Earth unable to die or forget his horrible mistake. And the monsters that were unleashed continue to plague mankind to this very day.


	2. Meet the Lotus Ninjas

In Japan, an eighteen year old mystic was meditating throughout the balance of the universe. She wore a golden-amber cloak with a hood. She shut her eyes and began to inhale and exhale slowly and deeply. It was time for her final peaceful mediation of the day. Time to banish all thought, to ignore the physical reality that engulfed her-the sky, the beautiful cherry blossom forest, the soft whisperings of passing birds, and her hammock slung three hundred feet above the ground in the canopy of a silk-cotton tree. Suddenly, a thought long tucked away entered her longtime consciousness: home. It's almost time to return home. The mystic smiled before once again beginning the process of emptying her mind of heading down her now nearly effortless path toward the universal consciousness of no mind.

Just then, the mystic heard loud screaming ring out. They seemed to be coming from a small village not far from where she is. And she knew her time for quiet and calm would have to wait.

* * *

"Pitiful human race." A female humanoid plant monster said to a cowering group of villagers. She has light green skin, long wavy deep bluish-purple hair styled in voluminous curls, and lilac eyes. She wore a metallic green dress covered with a layer of pink glittery tulle petals. "Now, you all shall feel wrath of Amanita!"

Two giant plant golems joined Amanita with dangerous narrowed eyes as the villagers-men, women, and children-are becoming vulnerable on what Amanita is capable of.

Most of Amanita's long plant vines already wrapped themselves around all of innocent children. Actually, Amanita was extremely powerful plant mystical monster who's very concerned about the environment. She was armed with magical plant powers. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted a little girl hiding behind her mother.

"Boys, bring that girl to me." Amanita ordered to her golems. " _Now!_ "

Two golems began to approach the little scared girl when suddenly- _whoosh!_ All anyone saw was a glint of a heavy chain made of blue energy as it flew through the air and wrapped itself around the arms of both golems. The golems immediately slammed to the ground unconsciously.

Suddenly, Amanita and the villagers looked toward the edge of the forest.

"The mystic spirit." A nine year old girl whispered as her initial fear quickly gave way to feelings of hope. "The mystic spirit that punishes those who prey upon the weak."

"Show yourself!" Amanita shouted, still staring at the forest with a glare. "You can't defeat a vast plant being! I am not afraid of a spirit!"

At that moment, a pair of blazing blue eyes opened in the darkness right in front of her.

"Actually...I'm a mystic, freak." The mystic said with a grin.

Amanita lifted her arms in front of her and shot several thorns from her palms at the forest, but the mystic jumped out of the darkness and dodged all of the incoming thorns coming in her direction. The mystic aimed heavy kick at the plant mystical monster that hit Amanita sixteen times by an unseen force.

"You...you are no spirit." Amanita stammered, struggling to lift her hands up in the air.

"And I'll show you how we deal with freaks who harm innocent people." The mystic said, pointing her finger to Amanita.

The mystic leaped straight into the air and delivered a roundhouse kick to the Amanita's stomach simultaneously. With a groan, the plant mystical monster fell to the ground and passed out. The mystics created several shuriken made out of blue energy from her hands and tossed them to free the captive children, who ran over to their parents with happiness and relief.

"The mystic spirit!" The same nine year old girl shouted, rushing toward the mystic and hugged her with a smile. "Thanks for saving us."

"Not a spirit, child." The mystic said with a grin. "A mystic kunoichi."

With that, the mystic faded out into the darkness.

* * *

"There. That's where I saw her." A young girl said, pointing her finger to the forest.

The Caucasian American woman took off her sunglasses and squinted up at the forest area. She has brownish orange hair and green eyes. Her name is April O'Neil. She was known for her work as great reporter and archeologist.

"Thank you." April said. "You better get home now."

"Do you know the spirit?" The young girl asked.

"You don't know the half of it." April smiled kindly.

April walked through the forest on the search for the "mystic spirit" as she looked around to notice that the bushes rustling around her. When April traveled farther into the forest, she suddenly caught herself in blue chains made of energy wrapping around her body tight until she was pulled up to the high trees and landed on the hammock.

"Heh, I've never thought I'll see you here." A familiar elegant voice spoke.

April looked at the person who was holding the blue energized chains and couldn't help but smile at the sight of her female friend. She has long straight black hair worn in a ponytail with longer bangs neatly framing her face and golden-amber eyes. She wore a blue one shoulder sleeveless qipao dress tied in a green obi sash, dark blue patent leggings, dark blue elbow-length gloves, and black combat boots. Her name is Leona.

"Hello, Lee." April smiled happily.

Lee unwrapped the blue energized chains and evaporated them out of thin air.

"So why are you here in Japan?" Lee asked as she sat on her hammock.

"I'm here on a scoop on the local legend for ancient artifact." April explained.

"Ancient artifact?" Lee inquired.

"Yeah, a rich industrialist have an interest on collecting 3000-year-old statues." April replied.

"Well, you do have a habit in archaeology." Lee smiled.

"And you have a habit of coming back to your old home." April smiled back.

Lee's eyes widened and knew what April meant. Japan was her first home that taught her everything about its culture and ancient times of magic, but her new life in New York was more adventure and exciting that stored for her. Especially when she first met the mutant ninja turtle Leonardo. When they first met, they formed a magical attraction from eye contact that was a mystic finds their soul mate called Soultouch. After the defeat of her arch-nemesis Lady Shade, she got together with Leonardo and the two became couple. But she was away for a year on a secret journey by her wise mother Saldana to hone her mystic ninjitsu skills in order to become a more efficient leader of her team. Deep down inside her heart, she missed him and his brave smile. But that doesn't mean that she missed her family.

"Besides, your sisters have been quite separate lately since you girls graduated high school and you left home." April said.

"Like what? I'm sure Donna has her business under control." Lee said reassuringly.

* * *

Well, Donatella definitely got her business under control alright. After she graduated high school, she got a job as an IT specialist that paid her a lot of money, especially when it's the summertime in New York City. She has long brown waist length hair with messily bangs and chocolate brown eyes. She wore a purple tank top with green patent pants and large purple boots that goes up her calves.

"Hello, sir." Donna spoke into her headset. "I'm Donatella, your professional IT tech support here to help you 24 hours a day. How can I help you?" She leaned back into her seat. "I see. I can help you with that. Since your computer is on, you have to plug your phone cord for the USB screen to pop up on the screen." She let out a proud smile. "Okay, good, let's get started."

* * *

Lee gave April a confused look on her face as she wasn't exactly sure why her intelligent sister didn't try to do something more incredible with her scientific brain.

"I know Donna's a genius and all, but why would she take a job as a IT specialist?" Lee asked.

"On the bright side, it's keeping her busy for the summer." April admitted.

"Then, who's keeping a close eye on Ellie?" Lee inquired.

"Ellie's gotten into the pop star business for stardom and entertainment." April stated.

* * *

Michelle rubbed her hands together and held out a shiny golden microphone in her hand as her gydroid band got their positions with their instrument on the stage. After she graduated high school, her cute rocking voice got her first career as a pop idol singer in New York City, bringing out many attention for the civilians with her concerts. She has long blonde hair worn in twintail braids with somewhat longer bangs that frame her face and blue eyes. She wore a sleeveless orange shirt that exposes the midriff, green and gold drum-like shorts, and orange stiletto ankle boots.

" _Hell-o_ New York City! Tell me who you love!" Ellie shouted through her microphone.

Everyone chanted her name and Ellie can feel the sense of excitement around herself.

"That's it! Are you ready for a coolest song ever?" Ellie asked.

As everyone cheered happily, Ellie was amazed by the cheering crowd and began performing an awesome song for the crowd.

* * *

Lee let out a tiny smile as she was glad that her fun-loving sister wasn't causing any trouble with her crazy schemes.

"She turned to be the center of attention around the city." April said with a shrug.

Lee released a low sigh as she was ready to hear the last sister of her family.

"Okay, how's Ella doing?" Lee asked.

"Not sure." April replied. "All she does is work out all day."

"Well then, what keeps her active all night?" Lee wondered.

* * *

The dark night was set for the brilliant full moon. Rafaela smirked as she looked at the city on the rooftop of the tallest building. After she graduated high school, she has spent her nights as an armored vigilante known as The Night Star. She has short red hair reaching her neck with very long strands on the sides of her head and dark hazelnut eyes. She wore a black collared trench coat over a black corset-like bodysuit, black fingerless gloves, and black combat boots. She also has silver visor in place for her eyes that will help her on the job.

"2802, 2802, burglary in progress at Fulton Street. Suspects considered armed and dangerous." The police spoke through the radio hidden in Ella's visor.

"Time to have some fun." Ella said with a smile.

Pulling out her grey high-tech inline skate-like wheels under her boots, Rafaela quickly began to jump off the building and skated off on her skates. She immediately spotted the criminals started to get away with a bag of cash over their shoulders in the alley. The criminals were a group of five human sisters. They all have tall, athletic figure and they all wore black catsuit and black combat boots. One has long red hair down her back and green eyes. Another has short auburn hair with white streaks as bangs in the front of her hair, grey eyes, and purplish-black lipstick. The third has has long chocolate brown hair and dark brown eyes. The fourth has short wispy blonde hair with bangs, blue eyes, and pink lip gloss. The fifth has long brown hair usually pulled up into a ponytail with layers that frame her face and light blue eyes. Ella swiftly threw two exploding red energized bombs at two women and dashed forward to send them away into the alley darkness with fast speed. That made three women aiming their handguns up at the darkness.

"Who's out there? Show yourself!" The long red-haired leader demanded.

Suddenly, the red-haired leader got punched in the face and sent flying into the wall by a powerful kick. Rafaela then launched herself forward and cartwheeled through the air to kick the long brown-haired woman harshly multiple times before kicking her to the wall with a final kick.

"Looks like it's just you and me." Ella said as she turned around to face the last woman standing. "Go on, attack me from wherever you want.

The brown ponytailed woman dropped the bag and her handgun down to the ground as she got into a fighting stance.

"Ha ha ha ha ha! Gimme all you got. Try and break me." Ella smirked.

After Rafaela and the brown ponytailed woman clashed together in a quick fight, the police pulled up in the alley and looked up at the four unconscious criminals glued on the wall that Rafaela attached them with a high-tech electric net in astonishment through their eyes.

"The Night Star." The first cop said. "This is the third time she's been doing her job for us this week."

"I've bet sooner or later the Nightwatcher and the Night Star will become the fighting duo." The second cop said.

Unknown to the police, Rafaela stood above them on the rooftop and heard the small talk from them.

"Nightwatcher, huh? Interesting." Ella said. "Now that sounds like someone I can break bones in mere seconds."

* * *

Lee felt the sense of curiosity in her mind as if she knows that her hotheaded sister is doing secretly dangerous back in the city.

"Saldana told me that you don't contact with her telepathically anymore after your training journey ended a year ago." April stated.

"The whole reason my mother send me down here to become a better leader and many people need me more than my sisters. As a leader, I can't let them down no matter what." Lee said determinedly. "Besides, the more I stay here, the stronger I'll be for any one who needs me."

"Lee, you know in your heart that your sisters and your mother need you. They even felt lost whenever you're out of their sight." April said.

Lee thought what April said and finally knew what she has to do.

"Thanks, April." Lee said. "But I just need the moment of peace before making my decision."

"Anytime." April smiled.


	3. New York Sisters

Back at New York City, Ellie's band crew headed for a silver limo parked in front. It had a futuristic design with a steel mesh outlook above the diamond shapes. The robotic crew opened the limo's doors and Ellie sat onto her seat in exhaustion. Ellie slowly reached into her belt and the robot driver drove southward until the limo reached into the alley, where it had slowly transformed itself into a cloaking futuristic jet. It flew off high in the sky through quick speed before the city citizens can spot it from below. The jet finally pulled up into the Crete Fortress garage. The driver pressed a blue button that opened a limo door.

After the garage door was shut, Ellie watched the driver and her crew powered down in their capsule position. She put on her roller skates and sped her way out of the garage before arriving at the entrance of the living room and skidded for a stop.

"Ladies! Ellie's home!" Ellie announced. She noticed that the whole living room is empty. "Anyone? Hello?" She tossed her skates down and sat on the couch with a heavy sigh. "Whatever. This place gets boring every day."

Ellie turned on the TV and the news channel came on. She rolled her eyes in boredom until the crime news caught her attention.

"Coming up, the vigilantes known as the Nightwatcher and the Night Star strike again." The anchorman reported.

Ellie bounced happily on the couch. She watched as two comments are interviewed by an unseen reporter. A male witness was stating that the crime fighting vigilantes are definitely aliens while a female witness was proclaiming that taking the law into one's own hands is a disgrace. Ellie used her mystical powers to conjure up her scrapbook in her hands. It was overflowing with every newspaper clippings on the city's latest vigilantes, but she's more of a fan to the Night Star than the Nightwatcher.

"Now _that's_ what I'm talking about." Ellie smiled. "Busting up crime syndicates and crushing the streets were the good times. But it was more fun doing it with the Turtles around."

"Ellie, those days are over for us." Donna said, walking into the living room with her working invention in one hand. She headed into the kitchen and took a seat at the table to work on her device. "We got to focus on our lives and move on just like the Turtles."

"Well, she's not the only one who miss all the action." Ella said with a yawn as she entered into the living room from the fortress entrance.

"Oh, look what we have here. Another vigilante fan." Donna said snarkily as she rolled her eyes and faced her hotheaded sister. "I've bet you think Night Star too is a crime fighting heroine."

"At least, she doesn't let criminals out there running free through the city like the rest of us." Ella said, walking over to Donna and picked up a can of strawberry soda from the table.

"That's coming from a girl who workout for boredom while others are contributing around here in the fortress." Donna retorted as she watched Ella drinking strawberry soda and crushed the can with her bare hand.

"Wow, didn't expect you to figure that out yourself." Ella smirked. "We don't call you nerd for nothing."

"Also, we have noticed that your attitude has been a source of separation to this team." Donna countered. "If you think being brutal is the best way to accomplish things, then you're obviously wrong."

"Who died and make you leader? Lee is the leader of this team." Ella said. "But since she's not here."

Rafaela faked a rising fist at Donatella as if she was acting like she was going to punch her younger sister, who got up from the chair by the unexpected move.

"Rafaela." The wise feminine voice scolded. Her name was Saldana. She has long vibrant black hair and brown eyes. She wore a white qipao dress designed with embroidered golden flowers and white flats. She walked out of the shadows with her hands in her long sleeves. "That's enough."

"Looks like my point has been made." Ella grinned with a shrug as she pulled her fist down and walked away from her brainiac sister.

"That doesn't prove anything and you know it." Donna snapped.

"Whatever." Ella said as she rolled her eyes.

Donatella and Saldana watched as Rafaela exited the kitchen and headed to her bedroom.

"Why couldn't you send _her_ away to another country and we all be happy?" Donna questioned as she pulled her futuristic high-tech goggle on her face.

"Donatella, you need to understand that our home has become like an empty shell. Each of you have strengths and weaknesses, but you must learn to be strong when they are weak." Saldana explained.

Donatella looked up at her mother and then looked down as she knew what Saldana was talking about.

"This family must keep on hope or all will be lost." Saldana continued.


	4. Meet Mr Winters

April finally arrived back to New York City after exploring around the world collecting one priceless 3000 year old statue. The large cargo ship pulled itself to the docks and many workers began to unload the packages.

"Hey careful! Those ain't souvenirs!" April shouted, climbing down the stairs of the boat.

"Ah, sorry about that, ma'am." The worker said.

April looked around and gave out an exasperated sigh as she noticed that her boyfriend Casey isn't around with the delivery truck.

"Where are you, Casey?" April mumbled. She pulled out her phone to dial Casey's number and brought it up to her ear. "Come on. Come on. Pick it up. Don't do this to me again. Not now."

* * *

In the Red Hook neighborhood of Brooklyn, Casey was sleeping on the couch of the apartment he shared with April. His snoring was loud enough to be heard over the near-peak volume. The ringing telephone didn't stand a chance.

"Casey can't come to the phone right now because we're hardly working." The answering machine stated.

Casey slowly pulled himself and sat up from the couch to pick up the phone.

"Ugh, this better be good." Casey groaned.

"Casey, I am standing on the dock with a priceless statue and no delivery truck." April stated over the phone. "So my question is, where are you?"

Casey checked his watch and began to panic.

"April. Hey, babe. I am so sorry. I set the alarm clock." Casey said as he searched for his alarm clock and placed it on the ground to stomp on it. "It's broken. The clock..."

"It's bad enough that you're out every night playing vigilante, but we've got a deadline to meet." April said as she paced back and forth impatiently.

"I'm sorry." Casey said. "Oh, wait, babe, real quick. You left a message saying you found Leo and Lee. I mean, are they with you?"

"No, I found them. Leo's not coming back, but Lee is taking her time to make her decision." April said sadly.

"But didn't you tell them how weird things have gotten with the Turtles and the Lotus?" Casey asked.

"Look, Casey, we're gonna lose the biggest client we have if you don't get down here." April said.

"Alright, I'm on my way." Casey said as he slumped down in his couch.

* * *

Meanwhile, April walked into the large building of the local rich businessman while Casey struggled to drag the crate that contained the statue with all his strength through the building. Standing silently in his office, the multimillionaire businessman was looking out into the city from the window.

"Mr. Winters." April called.

"Miss O'Neil." Mr. Winters smiled as he turned around at April and Casey. He walked over to April and shook her head with both of his hands. "All the pieces are coming together."

"Oh my. This is my associate, Casey Jones." April said.

"Nice to meet you, Kenny." Mr. Winters said as he quickly shook Casey's head and totally ignored him.

"Boyfriend. It's Casey." Casey said, shaking his hand from the pain of Mr. Winter's hand.

"So you were successful?" Mr. Winters asked April.

"Yes. The fourth general." April answered. "I want to ask before I go. I want to ask you before I go...if I could take one last look?"

Mr. Winters smiled with a nod as he and April opened the crate.

"I believe this is the one they call General Akeela?" April said as she walked closer to the statue.

"It's actually Aguila, but that was a good try." Mr. Winters corrected. "These statues may appear to be only stone...but they're like family to me. I didn't choose them. Friends you can choose, but never your family."

"Okay, then." April said, glancing at Mr. Winters with an uneasy look on her face. She took her leave. "Take care, Mr. Winters."

After April and Casey left the office, a human kunoichi and a mystic ninja stepped out of the shadows of the office's second floor.

"If you've come to kill me, could you make it fast?" Mr. Winters asked. He didn't even turned his gaze from the warrior statue. "I've got a shareholders' meeting at 10. I'd rather miss it."

"If we had come here to hurt you, you'd be hurting already." Karai said as she and Kage jumped down from the balcony with her red mask off her face.

Suddenly, six Foot Clan ninjas and six Shadow Clan ninjas came out from their hiding spots as they stood behind Mr. Winters.

"The Foot Clan and the Shadow Clan have come to hear your offer." Kage said.

"Well, it appears that today is my lucky day." Mr. Winters declared.

"We must warn you, we do not come cheap." Karai added.

"Does it look like money is of any concern to me?" Mr. Winters questioned with wonder. "Only time is of the essence, my dear."

"Since you're so rich and powerful, what is it we could possibly have to offer you?" Kage asked.

"I need you two to be my eyes and ears. I have some _friends_ coming to town that I'd like to roll out the red carpet for." Mr. Winters explained as he fixed the cuffs of his suit on his waists. "Greet them warmly and bring them to me."

"And how will we know these friends?" Karai asked.

"Don't worry, they're impossible to miss." Mr. Winters responded.

"I got the feeling we'll have more fun working for you." Kage said with a small grin.


	5. Night Star's Identity Revealed

A long red-haired woman exited out the store as she was pointing a silver handgun at the cashier in her right hand.

"That's right!" The woman said threateningly. "Don't even think about calling the cops!"

Just then, a long chain made of brilliant red energy suddenly wrapped tightly around the woman's waist.

"What the? This again?" The woman complained.

The woman got lifted up in the air that made her drop all of the money bags she just stole as Night Star motioned her chain to slam the woman into the ground on the building rooftop.

"Ha ha! Do you really want me to make this more painful like last time?" Night Star asked with a chuckle.

"No. No, please." The woman muttered as she started backing up against the edge of the rooftop.

"I'll break you down, bones and all." Night Star said as she slowly clenched her hands into tight fists.

A sudden whistle caught Night Star and the woman's attention. They looked over at the source of that whistle and saw two familiar figures behind them. One was a young man in a white plastic hockey mask and carried a baseball bat in his hand while the another was a vigilante dressed in a black metallic leather suit with a black helmet. Their names are Casey Jones and Nightwatcher.

"Looks like we're about to witness a girl fight." Casey said, letting his baseball bat rest his shoulders.

"Heh, that's a start." Nightwatcher said with a snicker.

Casey and Nightwatcher started walking in Night Star's direction as Night Star delivered a swift kick that easily knocked the woman without even looking back.

"Oh, great. It's the Nightwatcher. And what's Casey doing here with him?" Ella groaned. She resumed her cool and stared at the Nightwatcher. "So you're the Nightwatcher I've heard so much about. I think I would enjoy taking you on. You can actually put up a fight."

"And I think you need to be taught your place, Night Star." Nightwatcher said as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Because nobody outruns my job."

"Don't think you're the only one who own the vigilante occupation around here." Casey said, pointing his baseball bat at Night Star. "Drop the act. I know it's you, Ella."

" _Ella?!_ " Nightwatcher said in surprise as he looked at Casey on what he just said.

"Sorry, hockey boy. But I prefer a challenge to the..." Ella said, cracking her knuckles in preperation. She immediately realized what Casey just said. "Wait a second! _You knew?_ "

"Wasn't hard at all." Casey explained as he lifted up his hockey mask. "I always knew you'll relish fighting by becoming a full-on vigilante. Even staying at home couldn't cage you."

"Heh, you're giving yourself way too much credit." Ella smirked as she took off her visor.

"If you're gonna have some kick-butting fun, then you should have invite me." Raph said as he took off his helmet.

"Hey, a girl's gotta live life her own way." Ella said with a grin.

"I knew I should've stayed in medical school." The woman mumbled to herself.

Casey, Ella, and Raph turned around to watch the woman trying to climb up the side of the roof to get to the next rooftop. The mutant turtle and the human vigilante looked at Ella, who nodded her head and put her visor back on her face.

"I'll be back, boys." Ella said.

Ella turned back to the female criminal and sprang high in the air to strike her with her clenched fists.

* * *

The New York citizens crowded around the street lamp to see the male criminal hanging upside down with a chain tied to his leg and the female criminal typing on the top of the lamp in chains.

"What is it? A performance art?" A male citizen asked. "I don't get it."

Ella, Raph, and Casey sat on the edge of the rooftop from above.

"What was I supposed to do? Sit around, wait for Leo to come back and save the day?" Raph questioned. "I mean, we haven't heard word one from him since Splinter sent him away on his little vacation. You think these lowlifes take vacations at the first sign of pressure? No. The criminal element of this city may be guilty of a lot of things, but being quitters ain't one of them." He placed his helmet inside his costume bag and then got up on the edge of the rooftop. "You know, I don't even care about Leo anymore. Kind of hope he never comes back."

"Come on, aren't you being a little hard on the guy?" Casey asked.

"I don't know. It's possible." Raph replied with a sigh. "I guess if I could live anywhere other than the city, I'd go too. But I could never leave this place. I can't even sleep without the sound of the subway rumbling over my head." He sat back down on the edge of the rooftop. "I guess it comes from growing up with a houseful of brothers."

"So, what about you, Ella?" Casey asked the red mystic kunoichi. "Still having problems with Lee?"

"Nah, not really." Ella said. "I mean, I still haven't heard a single word from her ever since my mom sent her away to Japan, but we're still cool."

"So, you're not upset on waiting for your sister to come back as the fearless leader once again?" Raph asked. "I mean, you did had your issues with her like me with Leo."

"True, but not anymore." Ella replied with a shrug. "We been make amends on our crazy relationship before she left. Lee and I may had our sisterly rivalry years ago, but that's in the past. We finally moved on, even though I had a hard time trying. I miss Japan because that will always be my first home, but that city always has my wildest adventures. Even growing up with sisters wasn't enough to take the fun out of me."

"Well, I'm just glad you found a way to work things out with your sister." Casey said as he took his hockey mask off his head. "But I'm not trying to tell you what to do, Raph. I'm just saying that if it was my brother or my sister, I'd find a way to work it out. But that's just me. I got my own issues, you know? Like back at home, with April. There's this whole thing about settling down that makes me miss the old times. I don't know if I can be the grownup she needs me to be."

"Look, just talk to April about it. I'm sure she'll understand. Right, Raph?" Ella said.

Ella and Casey looked at Raph to find him asleep on the edge of the rooftop.

"Good talk, Raph." Casey muttered.

Ella shook her head with a chuckling smile.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mr. Winters walked into a secret room that stored the four statues and placed small devices on each statue's chest before stepping away from them to watch the small devices activating themselves.

"Arise, my brothers. Arise, dear sister." Mr. Winters said. "The Stars of Kikan align. All ye generals, wake from your stone slumber."

The four small devices had revived the four glowing statues as a red energy moved from top to bottom on them, making one of the generals move his fingers.


	6. Welcome Back Leona

On a dark night, a white airplane was coming into New York City. Lee was standing on the top of the plane for her flight. She looked at the illuminating city up ahead with a small smile and then sprang off the plane. In a few seconds, she unleashed a pair of blue bat wings made of magic energy out from her back. She soared high up above and around the clouds with a playful smile.

Then, Lee dove down to land on top of the Crete Fortress. She made her magic wings vanish from her back and jumped down with a backflip to walk in the fortress entrance.

* * *

Inside the Crete Fortress, Lee stood in the hallway to stare two darkened bedrooms in front of her. Ellie was covered with various plush animals in her bed as she held onto a plush turtle animal in her arms in her bedroom while Donna was covered with a fashion magazine in her bed while snoring softly in an upside down fashion in her bedroom. Lee smiled affectionately as she watched her younger sisters sleeping peacefully. She then took a glance at Saldana's room and walked to the doors. As Lee opened the doors slightly, Saldana was mediating as she sensed her eldest daughter standing outside of the room.

"Come and kneel, my daughter." Saldana spoke.

Lee walked forward in front of Saldana and knelt down on her knees to the floor.

"I have returned home, mother." Lee said as she looked down to the floor in shame. "I'm sorry that I failed on my team. I was so caught up in my own world that I forgot about the family and friends I cared about."

Saldana stood up from the floor and slowly conjured a golden medal in her hand. The medal was in the shape of an eight-pointed gold star with an orange octagon in the center.

"But now you are much stronger since your journey, my daughter." Saldana said.

Lee looked up at her mother and got up on her feet as Saldana levitated forward in the air to place the medal around Lee's neck once she landed her feet on the floor in front of her daughter.

"Your strength is now needed here for your sisters." Saldana said sadly. "Your absence has been very difficult for them, but I do sense a strange embodiment within Rafaela after you both repaired your bond and I know she will never expose it on her own."

"I'm positive that the team will be back in shape again, mother." Lee said determinedly.

"Good." Saldana said with a nod. "Act as one to strengthen your battles."

Lee and Saldana hugged each other.

"I've missed you, Leona." Saldana said with a smile.

"I've missed you too, mother." Lee smiled back.

Saldana and Lee broke their hug.

"Rafaela, your sister is finally home." Saldana called.

Ella opened the door and walked in the dojo with a yawn. She wore a red night tank top and a pair of dark red shorts.

"Hey." Lee greeted.

"Hey, sis." Ella responded. She ran forward and hugged Lee. "Welcome back home, Lee."

"Trust me, it's good to be home." Lee smiled as she hugged back.

"Well, let me get the girls." Ella grinned.

Ella snapped her fingers to summon two portals that send the sleeping Donna and Ellie hard to the floor, making them groan in pain. Donna wore a purple t-shirt and a pair of dark purple shorts. Ellie wore an orange sweatshirt and dark orange sweatpants.

"Hey, girls, Lee's back." Ella said.

"Huh?" Donna mumbled as she shook her head and knocked the magazine off her face to look around and spotted Lee. "Lee!"

"Hey, Donna." Lee grinned as she hugged the purple mystic kunoichi.

"Lee? OMG! It's really you!" Ellie beamed happily as she looked up at Leona from the floor and hugged her oldest sister. "I miss you, sis!"

"Yeah, I miss you too, little sister." Lee giggled.

Ella, Donna, Ellie, and Lee hugged together tightly as Saldana watched the sisterly reunion with a happy smile.

* * *

The next night, the Lotus Ninjas stood on the rooftop of a building.

"Alright, Lee. I give up. Remind me what are we doing exactly?" Ella asked.

"I promise mother that I will get this team together again." Lee replied.

"Well, ever since you left, my natural speed and agility training has been hit to extreme big time." Ellie smiled.

"That's impressive, little sister." Lee said with a hardcore face as she turned around to face the illuminating city. "Especially when we are up against this Night Star and her vigilante drive. But her job will end."

"Hey, no offense, Lee." Ella said. "But Night Star was the only one who will able to fight crime while the rest of us did nothing after your departure."

"And she's so wicked cool, especially her untamed fighting style." Ellie grinned.

"Oh please. I'm with Lee in this one." Donna scoffed. "I mean, have you seen how armed and dangerous that girl acts...?"

The Lotus Ninjas suddenly heard a loud, unknown noise and rushed off to investigate the sound as they stood on the edge of the building. Another loud roar came from the warehouse.

"Looks like someone's cranky tonight." Ellie said.

"What do we do, Lee?" Ella asked.

"Looks we always do. We go and fight. Let's roll." Lee replied.

The Lotus Ninjas sprang off the building and landed on the rooftop of the warehouse as they started opening up the skylight window and their faces went bewilderment at what they saw.

"Oh my god." Ella muttered.

The Lotus Ninjas watched a whole army of the Shadow Clan fighting against a huge cycloptic muscular monster only to be easily beaten. The monster was a hybrid of the centaur and the cyclops. The monster flinged them away as if they are a bunch of pesky insects. The Lotus Ninjas gathered together around behind the tall crate.

"This is seriously sad." Ellie said with an amused smile. "The Shadow Clan are definitely getting their butts kicked."

"Can't say I agree with you on that." Donna said.

"So what? I'd rather enjoy the show." Ella smirked.

"Come on. We have to take this freak down." Lee said firmly.

The Lotus Ninjas jumped out from the crate and charged forward to attack the creature with their magic. Ellie, Ella, and Donna went to different direction as they fired several spheres of magical energy continuously at the monster from their hands.

Lee and Kage went up to help their team against the monster until they saw each other.

"I'll have a some fun with you instead." Kage said with a smile.

Kage began blasting rapid energy bolts of dark magic at Lee, who dodged each bolt effortlessly.

"I'm not trying to pick up a fight with you." Lee said as she blocked the bolts with blue magic shield on her hands. "We wanted to help you."

"Helping isn't my idea of fun, Leona." Kage smirked. He backflipped few feet away from Leona and turned to his Shadow Ninjas. "Team, retreat."

The Shadow Ninjas understood and sprang themselves up to the skylight, leaving the Lotus Ninjas to handle the monster.

"Kage, if Lady Shade is dead, then who are you working for?" Lee called.

"Worry too much about my business, Leona, and you'll lose your edge." Kage grinned.

Kage sprang himself up to the skylight and left out of sight.

"Hey, Lee! We can really use some help here!" Ella yelled to Lee.

Lee went back to help her sisters against the cycloptic monster. Ella cartwheeled herself through the air to hit the monster with red energy emanating from her boots multiple times. Ellie dashed forward to perform an orange backflipping wide-arced energy kick at the monster fifteen times. Donna moved forward to perform five spinning kicks from an upside down position and hit the monster with a flying upward drill kick with both purple energized legs. Lee leaped upwards to deliver blue energy covered kicks at the monster while spinning repeatedly. But the cycloptic monster hit the Lotus Ninjas all at once with one punch. The Lotus Ninjas were thrown against the wall. Donna, Ella, and Lee hit the wall on their backs while Ellie hit the wall on her face. As the four mystics slumped on the floor, Ella took deep breaths and then looked back up at the cycloptic monster with cold, glowing dark red eyes. Lee's eyes widened in shock when she saw Ella glaring dangerously at the cycloptic monster. Ella slowly channeled her magical energy around herself in the shape of a dark red giant dragon and then fired it forward that exploded the cycloptic monster on impact, but that left the red mystic kunoichi too fatigued to continue her fight as she collapsed herself to the ground just when her sisters came to help her on her feet. The cycloptic monster was proved to be too tough for the mystics to defeat with their magic ninjutsu arts, not even Ella's sudden anger can't take it down. They got up in a fighting stance with their magic ready while standing in a row. The monster roared the girls and moved closer to them. The Lotus Ninjas backed away and stopped against the wall behind them.

"Oh boy." Lee and Ella muttered.

"Okay, anyone else have any bright ideas?" Donna asked in a panic.

"Just this." Ellie replied.

Ellie and Donna hugged each other while screaming at the top of their lungs. Ellie started climbing on Donna, who was still screaming in terror.

Then suddenly, the warehouse door blew up into pieces. A bright light started to shine from behind the monster, causing it to turn around. The four statue generals started marching their way. One stone general was the leader on the far right, another stone general with a jaguar skin slouch next to him, a female stone general was next to him, and the biggest stone general was carrying a big hammer at the very end of the row. The devices on their stone bodies glowed red. As the four stone generals moved closer to the monster, it started to walk towards them as well. The monster let out a mighty roar and charged forward to attack the biggest general, but he swung his hammer to hit it to the nearby wall. As the monster laid on the floor, the stone generals gathered around the monster to look down upon the creature.

The Lotus Ninjas immediately rushed over to the nearby crates and watched the stone generals successfully capturing the monster.

"Who the heck are those guys?" Donna said in confusion. "This doesn't make any sense at all."

Then, the Lotus Ninjas heard loud familiar sirens outside the warehouse.

"Oh snap. It's the cops. We gotta go." Ellie whispered to her older sisters.

The Lotus Ninjas pointed their magic to the wall behind them and created a yellow swirly portal opening up in front of them. Ellie had jumped into the portal. Donna was next to jump into the portal. Lee then jumped into the portal after her younger sister. Ella looked at the portal and paused for a bit as she turned around to watch the stone generals carrying the unconscious creature to a big black dump truck. Part of her wants to find out about both the monster and the stone generals, but she sighed heavily and jumped into the portal as it closed itself.


	7. Monster Issue

Back at Winters Corp, Karai and Kage were not happy that Winters didn't tell them the whole truth about the job they were given by his request. The Foot Clan and the Shadow Clan were requesting to see Winters at once.

"What seems to be the problem?" Winters asked as he walked up to Karai and Kage.

"The problem is that we were hired to merely patrol the city and report anything strange to you." Karai responded with a dangerous glare. She then pointed her sword at Winter's throat as the Foot Ninjas got in their offensive stances. "You never said anything about monsters."

"Despite the monster can push my buttons the right way to my amusement, we're sick of your lies." Kage said with a dangerous face. He then snapped his fingers and the Shadow Ninjas got in their offensive stances. "Sick and tired."

"Now, I'm sorry that your illustrious group have been reduced to hired guns." Winters said. He gently removed Karai's sword away from him as four stone generals came up behind Winters from the shadows. "But I believe we made a deal, Karai. And I expect you and Kage to honor it."

As the Foot Ninjas and the Shadow Ninjas stood straight at the stone generals, Karai and Kage looked at the stone warriors in awe.

"You two do understand honor, don't you?" Winters asked.

Karai glared at Winters, but Kage slowly engulfed his dark magic into claws on his right hand with a glare. But Karai placed her hand on Kage's right shoulder to stop him from making a regretful move.

"Don't, my love." Karai said.

Kage looked at Karai with a soft face and his dark magic had disappeared from his right hand.

Winters smirked at Karai and Kage as he turned around and walked away with the four stone generals following behind him.

"So how did we fare?" Winters asked.

A large fur-covered overgrown creature and a cycloptic monster were pulled forward on a platform in tight chains.

"My, my, my. And what are your names?" Winters asked the creatures.

The monsters roared at Winter's face as their responses.

"Were there any problems, general?" Winters questioned as he wiped the saliva from his chin.

"None, my lord." General Aguila replied.

"Then show these fools how a true warrior acts." Winters commanded as he turned around to point his finger to the Foot Clan and the Shadow Clan. "Keep them on schedule in completing their task."

"We do not need any help." Karai said as she stepped forward to defend her husband, her ninjas, and her husband's ninjas.

"Nevertheless, Karai, I trust my family more than I trust you and Kage." Winters said as he walked towards the Foot Clan and the Shadow Clan. "You two may be the eyes and ears, but they are the muscle. They will help you both gather the remaining 12 of these abominations, so we can finally see our birthrights fulfilled." Then, he let out a smirk. "It's going to be quite a party."

Winters pressed a button on the device in his hand that trapped the two angered abominations in a cylinder cage.

* * *

Back in the Crete Fortress, Ellie grabbed four plates of blueberry pancakes off the kitchen counter.

"Man, that creature we fought last night really took a punch." Ellie said with a groan.

Ellie then went over to the dining table to eat with her older sisters. Donna was studying over a book of mystical creatures. Lee was sitting at the table staring at the compact mirror for any bruises. Ella sat next to Lee with her arms crossed over her chest. Ellie was focused on her pancakes.

"Okay, the only thing that I don't understand is why the Shadow attacked that monster in the first place." Donna commented.

"I don't know, but last night was crazy." Ella said with a glare.

"You know what's crazy? You went totally out of control." Lee pointed out.

"Look, I don't know what I did last night, but I don't remember anything." Ella said as she slung one hand on the back of her chair.

"You sure about that, Ella? Because I believe it's more to it than that." Lee said calmly.

"Hey, I promise you. I'm fine." Ella assured with a glare.

"Uh, girls, here comes mom." Ellie warned.

Donna, Lee, Ella, and Ellie quickly became quiet as Saldana walked into the kitchen while humming to herself.

"Good morning, my daughters." Saldana greeted cheerfully.

"Good morning, mother." Donna, Lee, Ella, and Ellie greeted back.

Saldana went over to the stove and made herself a cup of green tea. The girls were eating pancakes in silence.

"A healthy breakfast should always fueled every kunoichi's energy." Saldana advised. "If any of you needs me, I'll be watching my stories."

Saldana walked out of the kitchen and into the living room.

"There's no way Cody will break up with Donna." Saldana said to herself. "I have my hopes for them."

Saldana got herself situated on the couch and turned on the TV.

"We interrupt the Gilmore Girls for this special news report." The news anchorman reported. "Monsters loose in the city? Strange reports are coming in about an incident that sounds like something out of science fiction."

"Girls!" Saldana called out with an angry face.

* * *

In the dojo, the Lotus Ninjas knelt down on their knees in front of Saldana.

"Leona, you are the eldest of your sisters. I was counting on you to bring order to the chaos of this family." Saldana stated as she began pacing in front of her daughters. "Will you care to explain what happened on the news?"

"But mother, the monster was nothing we've ever seen before." Lee explained. "Not even Donna could figure it out what it is."

"Now, we have to go out and find who's responsible for this monster. We have no other choices." Ella said.

"Just don't go all brute vigilante girl for that Nightwoman." Lee said

"Night Star." Ella and Ellie corrected.

"Whatever." Lee said as she rolled her eyes.

"I'll go out on patrol." Ella said.

"Be safe." Saldana said.

Ella nodded her head as she got up and turned around to exit the dojo. Lee silently stared at Ella with a suspicious face, knowing that something's wrong with her sister.

* * *

Outside the city, the same garbage truck pulled out from the Winters Corp. The Foot and the Shadow Ninjas were running on the rooftops as they searched for the monsters they were hired to capture. But the stone generals were able to take them down without any problem. One after one, the monsters were captured and caged back at Winters Corp until only ten out of thirteen monsters are still left out in the city.


	8. Battle Recovery

In the apartment, April was practicing her swordsman skills with a wooden katana sword while Casey laid on the couch with the newspaper in his hands.

"Witnesses say there are holes in the floors as if something or someone had just blasted straight down through them leaving authorities scratching their heads." The news anchorman reported.

That made April stop practicing and turned to face the TV. Casey was reading an article about the Nightwatcher and Night Star.

"Well, at least some people care about justice these days." Casey said with a sigh.

"Hey, Casey."

Casey lowered the newspaper down and looked outside to see Raph and Ella standing on the fire escape.

"Raph? Ella?" Casey said.

"Meet us on the roof, okay?" Ella said.

"What is it?" Casey asked as he sat up.

"The roof." Raph said with a blank look. "You know what the roof is, don't you?"

"Pushy sidekick." Casey muttered.

Casey got up from the couch and looked back at April before following the mutant turtle and the mystic kunoichi on the fire escape.

"We've gotten this image in from an amateur cameraman and I do stress amateur." The news reporter continued.

"Casey, come look at this." April said.

April turned around to realize Casey was gone. She walked towards the window and looked out up to the sky.

"Be safe." April whispered softly.

* * *

Outside, Casey climbed onto the rooftop to meet Raph and Ella with his mask and his wooden bat.

"What's this all about, guys?" Casey asked.

"We got bigger things to worry about than criminals." Raph replied as he looked around the rooftop.

"Like what?" Casey wondered.

Just then, a giant bat-like creature flew above the trio and screeched loudly that made them jump suddenly.

"Like what." Ella answered.

"Whoa!" Casey exclaimed.

"Come on." Raph said.

Raph, Ella, and Casey immediately ran across rooftops to catch up with the bat-like monster until they stopped running and looked around for the creature on a building rooftop when it left out of their sight.

"I think we lost it." Casey said as he dropped his shoulders in disappointment.

"It's gotta be around here somewhere." Raph said as he knelt down and looked toward the city ground level.

"I don't think so." Ella said as she knelt down with Raph. "That creature doesn't resemble any mystical creatures I know."

Then suddenly, the bat monster flew up right in front of the startling trio out of nowhere. Ella, Raph, and Casey then saw a long rope tying around the monster's tail as it dragged the bat monster down to the ground. The bat monster grabbed onto the ledge of the building, but the ledge got ripped off that made the creature hit on top of the abandoned car below that made it moan in pain.

"What's going on, Raph?" Casey asked.

"Did I mention I ran into a monster last night?" Raph questioned with an innocent smile.

"Same with me and my sisters." Ella said with a raised eyebrow.

"No, you and your girlfriend kind of failed to tell me about that one, buddy." Casey replied with an aggravating face.

Raph, Ella, and Casey looked down to see a group of Foot and Shadow Ninjas walking towards the fallen beast.

"You two do know I only have a wooden bat, don't you?" Casey questioned.

One Foot Ninja and one Shadow Ninja threw a bunch of chains at the bat monster as they wrapped it up to prevent it from escaping, no matter how much it tried to resist the chains.

"The Foot? The Shadow? I thought they were history." Casey said, looking between Raph and Ella.

Then, four familiar stone generals walked down the alleyway.

"And now we got walking statues? You guys got a plan for those?" Casey asked.

"Yeah. Hey, those are a first for us too." Raph said, looking at Casey and then looked down with a shrug. "And who knows? These guys might be friendly."

Just then, the hulking stone warrior picked a large dumpster and crushed the bat monster with it.

"Yeah, friendly." Ella said with a sarcastic chuckle.

Then, a large truck picked up the dumpster that revealed the bat creature in complete agony.

"Wait a second. Those statues look..." Casey said as he knelt down on the rooftop ledge.

Unexpectedly, Casey's kneeling caused a chuck of loose broken concrete from the roof to fall off. He barely missed catching the chuck, causing it to hit the crushed car. The four statues heard a thud before loading the bat monster into the truck. They turned around and looked at the car before looking up at Raph, Ella, and Casey.

"Witnesses." Gato growled, pointing his finger up at Raph, Ella, and Casey.

"Oh, boy." Ella groaned.

The Foot Ninjas and the Shadow Ninjas began shooting tranquilizer darts at Raph, Ella, and Casey.

"Watch out!" Raph exclaimed.

Raph blocked Ella and Casey from being shot, but one tranquilizer dart went straight into his right arm that made him almost collapse.

"Raph." Ella gasped in worry.

"I don't feel so good." Raph murmured tiredly.

Casey pulled the tranquilizer dart out of Raphael's arm and inspected it for a second. He and Ella looked over the edge to see one shortest stone general started climbing up towards them with wide eyes.

"That can't be good." Ella mumbled.

Raph stood up on his own and stared at the statue in shock. He then threw a smoke bomb down on the rooftop ledge and made his getaway from the smoke with Ella.

"That's just rude." Casey coughed.

Ella rolled her eyes and grabbed Casey's wrist as she dragged him to follow Raph.

"Hey, wait up." Casey yelled.

Ella looked back up at Gato and unknowingly hissed dangerously with cold, glowing dark red eyes. Casey looked spooked when he saw Ella's eyes.

"Ella, what are you...?" Casey asked.

Ella pushed Casey forward in front of her and turned around to face the stone warrior with a glare. She dashed forward to unleash a series of rapid dark red energized punches to Gato, who was dodging the punches with extreme speed. Gato swiftly threw a deadly obsidian disk at Ella's back, causing the red mystic kunoichi to yell in pain. Ella charged her magical energies and performed a powerful one-inch dark red punch that knocked the stone warrior away. She then became too fatigued to continue her fight, but Casey was able to grab her before she almost collapsed herself to the ground.

"Ella? Ella?" Casey said as he was shaking an unconscious Ella gently.

"Hmm, what happened?" Ella asked as she slowly opened her eyes. "And where's Raph?"

"Raph?" Casey called out.

"Come here." Raph murmured.

Raph dragged his friend and his girlfriend into his hiding spot, causing Casey's mask to fall off his head.

"What's that on your back?" Raph asked Ella with concern.

"Asked the statue." Ella replied. "It even hurts when I tried to take it out myself."

"What, you never heard of smoke pellets?" Raph asked Casey.

"Warn me next time. I got allergies." Casey complained.

"Will you two shut up already?" Ella hissed. "Not only we got chased by the Foot and the Shadow, but we got four living statues after us."

"You should talk. You went insane on that statue with those freakingly dark eyes." Casey said.

"What? What are you talking about?" Ella asked.

Raph, Ella, and Casey quietly hid in a storage shed on the rooftop as they heard the statue warrior stomping on the hockey mask outside.

"Come on. That's the second mask this week." Casey groaned.

The statue warrior heard Casey's voice and looked around for the team are hiding. The team are leaning against the door inside the shed.

"They'll never find us in here." Raph said with heavy breaths.

Raph was starting to faint, but Casey and Ella were able to catch him just as he was about to fall down.

"Stay with me, now. We'll be out of here soon." Casey said comfortingly.

Then suddenly, a loud banging on the metal door pushed the team away from it. Casey, Ella, and Raph rushed to the door as they tried pushing against it to keep the statue warrior from getting inside the shed. But the statue warrior's claws started to tear the metal door open.

"No." Raph said as his brown eyes looked straight into the statue warrior's glowing red eyes.

"And I thought Girl Scouts were pushy." Casey joked. "Some people just can't take a hint."

"Seriously? Shut up, Casey!" Ella screamed.

The entire shed started to shake constantly around Casey, Ella, and Raph as they continued keeping the statue warrior from them.

"This is the police. You on the roof, put your hands behind your..." A police officer spoke from outside on a helicopter. "What is that? Tommy, you see this?"

The statue warrior surveyed the helicopter and then ran away, causing Raph and Ella to fall to the ground as they were knocked out cold.

"Yeah, you better run." Casey called out as he pointed his finger at the fleeing statue from the dent in the door. "I gotta hand it to you, Raph. You sure know how to show a lady a good time."

Casey turned around to see Raph and Ella collapse unconscious on the ground.

"Raph? Ella?" Casey said. "Oh, no. I gotta get you two someplace safe."

* * *

Back in the Crete Fortress, the mystic family smiled happily as they sat around the dining table after finishing dinner.

"Mmmm. That was the best meal I've ever made in my life." Ellie said as she rubbed her stomach.

Ellie released a large belch that made her mother and her older sisters back their disgusting faces away.

"Now, who wants dessert?" Ellie asked.

"Yes, please." Saldana, Donna, and Lee replied with smiles.

Ellie sped straight into the kitchen and brought over a huge amount of cupcakes and small cakes to the dining table.

Suddenly, Donna's cell phone rang and she took it out to answer it.

"Hello, this is Donatella speaking." Donna greeted.

"You need to get over here right now." April said in a panic. "Ella's in great pain."

April's voice made Saldana, Lee, and Ellie look over at Donna with worry faces.

"April, take deep breaths and calm down. Tell me what happened to Ella?" Donna asked.

"I don't know. She and Raph were unconscious." April explained.

"We're on our way." Donna said with a nod.

* * *

The Lotus Ninjas arrived on the fire escape and entered inside the apartment through the window one by one. Raph laid on the floor as his head rested on a pillow. Ella laid on the couch with a pillow resting below her head. April knelt on the ground between the mutant turtle and the mystic kunoichi. Casey sat backwards on a dining room chair to keep an eye on his best friends. April and Casey looked up at the mystic team with smiles on their faces, but Lee suddenly felt three familiar auras coming behind the window and turned around to watch three mutant turtles climbing in the apartment.

"Hello, Leo." Lee smiled.

Lee hugged Leo and planted a kiss on his cheek, making the blue masked turtle blush with a small smile.

"Leo. Lee. You two came back." April said as she got up with a wide smile.

"Leo. Lee." Casey said with a greeting smile.

"Sorry the reunion isn't under better circumstances." Leo said.

"Nice pad, kids." Mikey said as he looked around the apartment. He then looked at Raph and Ella with slumping shoulders. "Oh, hey, Raph and Ella."

"Mikey." Ellie said as she elbowed Mikey's right arm. She then looked at Ella and Raph with a worry face. "Let's hope they'll gonna be fine."

Donnie knelt down to examine Raph while Donna walked over to examine Ella.

"Well, his vital signs seem to be okay." Donnie said as he put his two fingers on Raph's neck. He opened Raph's left eye forcibly, making his older brother look up at him. "Pupil dilation is normal."

"Same thing with Ella." Donna said as she poured purple energy from her palms that worked its way up around Ella. "Her vital and pupil dilation are normal as well."

Donna then looked at Ella's back and saw a broken obsidian disk embedded in her older sister's back with wide eyes.

"Whoa." Donna gasped.

Leo and Lee narrowed their eyes while Mikey and Ellie widened their eyes wide at the sight of an obsidian disk on Ella's back.

"Whoa." Leo, Lee, Mikey, and Ellie breathed.

Purple energy engulfed the broken obsidian disk and Donna carefully pulled it out from Ella's back.

"It's some sort of stone." Donna said as she looked closer at the broken disk. "Definitely obsidian."

Leo walked over to kneel down by Raph's head as Lee walked over to stand above Ella's face.

"Well, is he gonna be all right?" Leo asked as he placed his head on Raph's shoulder with worry eyes.

Raph slowly opened his eyes and looked up at Leo, who was touching his arm.

"You're still here? Go back to your jungle." Raph mumbled as he shoved Leo's hand off his arm and hid his face in the pillow.

"Well, at least his personality's still intact." Leo remarked with a smirk.

"Ella, are you alright?" Lee asked with a worry face.

Ella opened her eyes and looked up at her older sister with a smirk.

"I'm fine." Ella replied. "I've been worse things than this."

"Don't worry. Ellie and I will heal you up in no time." Lee smiled.

Donna telekinetically rotated the broken obsidian disk around with her magic.

"And there's an engraving on it. Looks South American. That's your department, April." Donna said.

April went over to examine the weapon carefully. Casey then leaned forward in front of April on his chair.

"Would it help if I told you that those statues you collected for Winters were shooting these things at me, Ella, and Raph?" Casey asked as he held the tranquilizer dart in his hand.

"The legend of Yoatl. It can't be." April said as she shook her head in disbelief. "It was just a myth. A scary story the locals told kids around a campfire."

"Whoa, what are you talking about?" Leo asked.

"They say 3000 years ago, some great warrior actually found a portal to another dimension." April explained. "And when the portal opened, the energy from it gave the warrior eternal life. But it also turned his generals to stone. What if this warrior just kept living forever? He would spend the rest of his days in regret spending all of his riches and all of his power to find a way to revive his stone generals. Maybe, just maybe, he's built a new empire."

As April finished the story, Donnie sat on the dining room table to examine the dart. Raph went into the kitchen. Ellie and Mikey sat on the couch armrests. Leo and Lee stood behind the couch. Donna and Ella sat on the couch on either side of April.

"But, hey, like I said, it's just a myth." April said.

"If you ask me, guys, this has Winters' name written all over it." Donnie said as he looked through the magnifying glass.

"How do you figure that, Donnie?" Leo wondered as he looked over at Donnie.

"Yeah." Mikey, Casey, Donna, Ella, and Lee said in agreement.

"Because this has Winters' name written all over it." Donnie replied with a smile as he looked at the team with the dart up in his pilers.

"Now I know who to thank for this shot in the arm." Raph said as he walked over to the team and held his arm before sitting down on a chair. "So where do we find this guy and his stone jokers?"

"We're not going until we get Splinter's blessing." Leo said sternly as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"You're gonna _stand_ here and quote a rule book to me that you ain't been following a _year?_ " Raph demanded angrily as he got up from the chair and pointed his finger at Leo.

"If you got something you wanna get off your shell, _now's_ the time." Leo argued. "But I'm not gonna stand here and debate Splinter's _orders with you._ "

Raph stood his position and stared at Leo with a dangerous glare on his face.

" _Fine, then._ I quit." Raph said in a soft yet stern tone.

Raph walked out to move the curtain aside and opened the window to exit the apartment.

"Hey, Raph. Don't do it, man." Casey said as he touched Raph's shoulder. "Sometimes just taking a breather is the best thing to do."

"Whatever." Raph muttered with a sigh.

Raph exited the apartment and climbed up to the fire escape.

"Ella?" Lee said as she looked over at Ella.

"Yeah, I'm on it." Ella said.

Ella exited the apartment and headed out to look for her mutant boyfriend.

"Casey, when you were with Ella and Raph earlier, have you seen my sister started acting strange and not herself today?" Lee questioned as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Yeah." Casey replied. "She fought that stone freak like she was an untamed animal. I mean, her eyes went dark."

"I know something's wrong with her and I'm going to find out what." Lee said.

* * *

Back at Winters Corp, Winters was sitting on a high-backed chair parked in front of an oversized blazing fireplace. He looked at the portrait of himself in a suit of armor above the fireplace and lifted his glass of wine in a toast.

"To picking up the pieces." Winters said to himself. He glanced sideways to notice that one of the stone generals was standing in the doorway. "What is it?"

"Two creatures remain, my lord." General Aguila reported.

"Well, by all means, then, let's finish it." Winters ordered. "And you will finally be free of your stone prison."

"But if the curse is broken, we will no longer be immortal." General Aguila pointed out.

"Brother, do not question my command." Winters said as he glanced at his stone brother.

General Aguila growled silently.


	9. The Problem at Hand

Back at the lair, Mikey was skateboarding on the halfpipe. Casey was playing one of the arcade games. Ellie was skating around the lair on her skates. Leo, Lee, Donnie, Donna, and April were standing over the table as they were trying to figure out the Mayan connection between the monsters and Mr. Winters.

"So, what are we looking for?" April asked.

"Well, according to these star charts, the portal is set to open directly over Winters Tower in the next 24 hours." Donnie explained.

"So the legend is right. Three thousand years." April said.

"And when the portal opens, we'll lose the city to monsters within hours." Donna said, showing the map of the possible outcome on the visual screen. "Within days, the country. And within weeks, the world."

Mikey used his right hand to balance himself in a handstand on the deck of the halfpipe.

"Oh, so it's like Halley's comet, only monsters come out?" Mikey said.

"Yes. I guess so." Donnie responded with a slightly surprised face.

"I'm smart." Mikey said with a chuckle.

Mikey went back down the halfpipe on his skateboard only for him to crash painfully.

"I'm okay." Mikey groaned in pain.

"I'm coming, Mikey." Ellie said as she quickly skated over to her mutant boyfriend.

"Why do we need Raph, anyway?" Leo asked angrily. He got up from the chair and walked away from the table. "It's his temper that always jeopardizes all our missions."

"Okay, Leo. Whatever you say. Nobody was talking about him." Donnie mumbled as he looked at the shrugging April and Donna.

Lee stared at Leo with a worry face and got up to follow him. Leo started to walk up the stairs until Splinter stopped him for a moment just when Lee stood few inches behind to the mutant rat.

"Leonardo, this team you are so eager to lead is incomplete. You know what you must do." Splinter said.

"Yes, sensei." Leo said with a sigh.

Leo exited the lair to find Raph, leaving Lee walk up to Splinter.

"I know, you're trying to solve your sister's problem, but this is something you two need to fix yourselves." Splinter said to Lee.

"Splinter, I know Ella likes to take things into her hands." Lee said. "But I just know that something's wrong with her. She kept saying she doesn't remember what happened, but I know something's up when I felt her aura. It was almost...dark."

"I know your concern for your sister, Leona." Splinter explained, placing his comforting hand over Lee's shoulder. "You can help her, but this is something she has to handle on her own. She can battle her inner demons. All she needs is time."

Leona nodded her head and exited the lair to find Ella.

* * *

At Winter's Corp, three generals were trapping the eleventh monster in a cylinder cage until the door opened behind them.

"Generals, I think our brother has plans to betray us." Aguila said dangerously. "The 13th monster must not be found."


	10. Vigilantes VS Jersey Devil

Somewhere in the city, a small fast food diner was opened late.

"Why don't we take one more call about these monster sightings?" A news radio broadcasted. "Suffern, New Jersey, you're on."

"Monster sightings." The male employee scoffed as he was serving coffee to his customer, who was reading a newspaper in his hands.

Then suddenly, the employee heard something coming from the kitchen and went inside to check it out. He headed to the freezer and saw something monstrous right in front of his eyes.

" _A monster!_ " The employee screamed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ella was standing on the building rooftop edge in her Night Star attire until the police radio she had went on.

"Attention, all on-duty officers: Report of a disturbance on 32nd. No units available." A policeman said.

"About time." Ella smirked. "Hope my knight in shining armor shows up."

Ella leapt away across rooftops to head to her destination.

* * *

Back in the diner, the employee was freaking out in a complete fear as he frantically kept pushing the button to alert the police.

"Where are the cops? How come the cops haven't shown up?" The guy said to himself as he pressed the button repeatedly. "Just remember what my analyst said, just go to my happy place. Everything's gonna be fine. Happy place. I'm feeling good. I'm thin."

Ella strolled casually through the door and walked towards the kitchen door while cracking her knuckles in preparation.

"Don't get up. We'll serve ourselves."

Ella turned around to see Raph coming inside the diner in his Nightwatcher attire.

"Sup, princess." Raph greeted. "What've we got?"

"Looks like we're about to find out." Ella replied, pointing her thumb to the kitchen door.

Raph and Ella opened the kitchen door as they walked into the kitchen together and saw a bunch of food lying around the floor until they spotted more food flying in the air from the freezer. They moved forward to look at the small monster chewing on raw meat. The monster was a short, yet dangerous red demon-like creature with short horns, sharp claws, teeth and fangs, a long tongue, and a scorpion-like tail.

"Look at you. Ain't you cute? You want a butt-kicking, little fella?" Raph said in a baby tone as he walked up to the creature.

"Uh, Raph, I don't think that's a good idea." Ella warned as she kept her distance from the creature.

"Yes, you do. You do." Raph continued as he ignored his girlfriend and held his hand out to the creature. "Come on, I'm gonna drop-kick you to hurty town. Come on, little guy."

The small monster growled at Raph and then started biting the mutant turtle's finger that caused him to lurch backward from the freezer. Raph screamed in pain as he was trying to punch the small monster off his finger.

"Get off of me, you little monster!" Raph yelled.

"Told you so." Ella said with a smile as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Raph was struggling to get the monster off, but the monster crawled on Raph's head and wrapped its tail around his helmet as it began banging the mutant turtle to the fridge door.

"You're scratching the helmet!" Raph shouted.

Raph then fell on his back to the floor while holding the monster in the air with his hands.

"Ella!" Raph yelled.

"I'm on it!" Ella shouted.

Ella charged forward and delivered a brutal roundhouse kick that sent the monster flying out of the door.

"Okay, that was different." Raph said.

"Ya think?" Ella said as she placed her hands on her hips.

Suddenly, the monster jumped back into the kitchen and landed on Ella's face this time. It pounded his fist on the visor glasses and then motioned her around like a rag doll that caused Ella to fall on her back onto the kitchen counter.

"Hey, get off of _me!_ " Ella yelled as she was trying to get the monster off her face.

The monster then tripped the vigilantes with its tail, causing Raph and Ella to fall on their backs to the ground. The monster jumped onto Ella's chest and started shaking her back and forth.

"Get off of _my girl!_ " Raph hollered.

Raph delivered a strong punch to send the monster landing to the fridge, causing it to fall on the creature straight to the floor. But the monster popped back up through the fridge and started to run towards the vigilantes, who were armed themselves with pans in their hands.

"Come on, show us what you get!" Raph challenged.

The monster crawled all over Raph while the mutant turtle was trying to hit it with the pans. But Ella managed to hit the monster's face hard with a pan, causing the creature to go daze for a second. That gave Raph the opportunity to smack the monster with the pan in his hand. The monster slid back on the back on the floor and began growling at Raph and Ella.

"How about a snack, little fella?" Raph asked as he took three small black smoke pellets in his hand.

The monster started to charge forward at Raph and Ella with a screeching shriek.

"Catch." Raph yelled as he threw the smoke pellets at the monster.

The smoke pellets flew straight into the monster's mouth and the creature swallowed them whole. But unfortunately, the smoke started billowing out of its mouth that made the monster run away out of the diner super fast with loud screaming.

Ella and Raph panted as they slowly bumped their fists at each other.

"Thanks for helping me." Raph said.

"Anytime, tough guy." Ella grinned.

Raph took off his helmet and kissed her right on the lips and Ella gladly kissed back with a smile. Raph put his helmet back on and put his arm around Ella as they walked into the main area of the diner.

"Keep on running, you filthy little hermit crab!" Raph yelled. "That spicy meatball's on the house!"

"Hey guys, please don't hurt me." The diner employee begged as he began backing away behind the table.

"You got to be kidding me." Ella said in disbelief.

"What? We're not robbing you, we're helping you." Raph said.

"Okay, whatever you say, sir. Please, I got kids in college. Community college." The diner employee said.

Ella saw the cash register on the ground and picked it up to give it to Raph.

"Here you go, pal. Make sure this is safe." Raph said, handing the cash register to the diner employee.

"Take everything. I'm not even looking. Go." The diner employee responded.

"Why is it everyone's got such a hard time believing we are the good guys?" Raph said frustratingly.

"Yeah, I mean we just saved his life!" Ella agreed as she was placing her hand on her hip.

Then suddenly, a kunai came through the window and stabbed the cash register. Raph and Ella both looked at the small knife as they saw Leo and Lee standing together on the building rooftop through the broken window.

"This night just keeps getting better and better." Raph sighed sarcastically.

"Yeah, no kidding." Ella muttered.

Leo and Lee watched Raph and Ella running out of the diner to head into the alleyway. They sprinted to another building rooftop to catch up with the vigilantes. Lee then threw a flurry of eight kunais in front of Raph and Ella, causing them to stop and look up at their older siblings.

"Listen, Ella, we have to find a way to deal with this problem ourselves, but we have to go separate ways to do so." Raph said as he looked back at Ella.

"Okay. Be careful." Ella said with a nod.

Raph nodded his head and began running out of the alleyway into the streets as Ella sprang herself onto the building rooftop and began moving across each one.

"Looks like we are going to play a cat and mouse game." Lee said with a grin.

"Let's keep up with them, shall we?" Leo said with a smile.

Leo jumped high in the air and landed on the ground to chase after Nightwatcher while Lee sprang high in the air and leapt across the rooftops to chase after Night Star.


End file.
